1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toothbrush, especially to a toothbrush with a head capable of slight swaying to match the surfaces of teeth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tooth brushing eliminates food residues and dental plaques and stimulates the gums so as to facilitate circulation and strengthen pathogen-resisting abilities of tissues. A toothbrush is an indispensable instrument for tooth brushing. A well-designed toothbrush provides significant oral hygiene effects.
Teeth are solid objects whose surfaces are not flat, while the tufted bristles of a toothbrush head are also solid in Watts of abutting against the teeth, even though individual filaments of the bristles are resilient. As a result, the bristle tufts, which are not able to perfectly match the surfaces of teeth, inevitably leave certain unreachable dead angle and fail to furbish all the surfaces of the teeth. The failure of a conventional toothbrush to eliminate dead angles and to extensively cleanse the teeth compels a user to unconsciously force the bristles of the tufts against the teeth. When the bristles driven by such an unnecessarily strong force reach the gums, the tips of the bristles hurt and damage the gums.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a cushioning toothbrush to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.